


A Nice Day for Some Light Reading

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bondage, Hybrids, M/M, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Denial, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Techno just wants to read his book without interruption. However, the whimpering, pleading mess on his lap turns out to be quite the distraction.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 470
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	A Nice Day for Some Light Reading

Technoblade had a pretty good life. With the lingering taste of a rich perfumey exotic black tea on the tip of his tongue and coarse paper brushing the ends of his fingertips, life was content. The other hand was, of course, gagging the whimpering Quackity humping his leg as soft yellow wings fluttered noisily behind his back. But other than that small disturbance, life was good.

Techno flipped the page with a sigh, his fingers driving back and eliciting a small moan from the small hybrid. A soft buzzing from the vibrator attached to Quackity's dick was nothing as it faded into the background, such a contrast from the whiny noises coming from Quackity.

Techno spared a glare as he went to turn the page again. The noises stopped for a moment, although the grinding against his leg did not. Technoblade managed to get through about two and a half more pages before Quackity let out a squeak around his fingers, finally prompting him to look up and pay attention. Quackity was quite the sight, blown eyes, flushed cheeks and drool beginning to leak out of the corner of his mouth, he looked so needy as his eyes looked up into Techno's with a silent plea for him to do something. A small moan and lick across the fingers still in Quackity's mouth confirmed his assumptions. Techno sighed, finally closing his book and casting a cold look over of Quackity's body. He smirked in appreciation at the shiver his gaze incited. Removing his fingers was popping the cork off of a shaken champagne, moans and begs flowed freely from the man finally released from one of his constraints.

"P-please Techno... I feel so empty, I need you! Stop ignoring me, pendejo!" Despite not knowing his native tongue, Techno felt aggression in the words. Apparently 15 minutes ignoring him hadn't softened the edges yet. He cranked up the vibrator to 10, watching it furiously stimulate the leaking member. Quackity cried out and his words vanished. Tears began to accumulate and fall, pricking the corners of his eyes cheeks as he began moving back and forth on Techno's leg. What a little slut. He turned off the vibrator entirely when it appeared like Quackity was getting close. Quackity's previous vocabulary of solely moans and pants became distressed pleadings while he thrashed against his bonds and the tears fell without restraint.

Techno gave a brutal tug to the wing closest to his free arm to shut Quackity up, a hiss of pain mixed with the aroused cries escaping his mouth. In one swift motion, he shoved Quackity back, down onto his leg, drinking in the full exposed sight of his hard on, the vibrator caressing it and the ropes loosely bound around his hips painting his curves like a classical masterpiece. His wings were splayed out like an angel engulfed in light and Techno wanted nothing more than the tear him apart. Quackity turned his head, unable to meet Techno's hungry stare through watery eyes. Maybe it was a defiant move, but Techno only took it as a challenge.

"Quackity." He stated, monotone as he demanded the hybrid's attention.

"Quackity" he called out again, sing songy. This time using the voice he'd made use of once before - when slowly chasing Quackity down when they first met. A lilting sing songy tone that caused the same shivers back then that he saw now. He smirked. He knew it was for a very different reason.

"Whaddya want?" Quackity spat out, trying to sound as uninterested as possible, even as he ground down on his knee and his whole body trembled in arousal.

Techno let out a deep chuckle, closing the book and placing a hand by Quackity's head, caging him in. Quackity finally looked up and into the red eyes piercing his core. Another involuntary shudder wracked his body as he looked up into those alluring eyes of a predator. Hate wanted to gleam through the soft dark brown eyes glaring back, Techno could tell but all he could see was need.

"You." Techno responded simply as he leaned down and stole a light kiss from Quackity's open lips.

Then, Techno was pulling away all too soon as Quackity's head followed the retreating lips, inciting another deep throated laugh from the man above him.

"And clearly you want me too." Techno teased once again, shifting Quackity more onto the blanket on top of the grass to pull his legs out then slot them between Quackity's thighs, inches from touching the leaking member. Quackity was so cute when he was a rapidly breathing mess quickly coming undone beneath him as he realized how close he was to receiving actual stimulation.

"N-no..." he lied, trying his hardest not to look down at how _close,_ techno was to touching him. Techno tutted, shaking his head in disappointment.

"If you beg nice for me, I might consider fucking you." Techno offered as easily and monotone as he would make a business exchange on his island in the sky. Like he wasn't asking Quackity to beg for his cock. With flushed red cheeks and furrowed eyebrows Quackity looked to the side, away from Techno's looming gaze and muttered something under his breath. Amused, Techno smirked.

"What was that, birdy?" he cooed, running a hand along his cheek and forcing Quackity to look up at him. Quackity bit his lip, looking anywhere but Technoblade for a moment before finally glancing back. He let out a choked noise of resistance before finally whispering, "Please touch me? _Please_??" And God. He was begging so cute, eyes watery and body trembling ever so slightly in anticipation.

Techno leaned down, breath brushing over Quackity's nose as their lips were centimeters apart.

"No."

Quackity's eyes widened as the single syllable struck him like a blow to the face. Frantic splutters spilled from his mouth as he struggled against his bonds. Techno leaned back, grabbing the book again and setting it down on top of Quackity's face.

"Now seems like a pleasant time for a picnic nap, though." he chuckled out, leaning even further and laying down, closing his eyes.

The last thing he heard before his peaceful nap was, "YOU ASSHOLE!"


End file.
